1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a device for holding an archer's bow. One embodiment is usable as a part of a tree stand such as hunters use in hunting deer. Another embodiment is useful as part of a display such as merchants would find useful.
2. Background Information
Existing bow holders and hangers such as archers use to hang bows while hunting deer from a tree stand have shortcomings. Bow hangers exist that are bulkier and heavier which is undesirable because hunters carry their hangers to and from their stand. Bow holders exist but they do not hold the bow as well as the present invention. To remove a bow from an existing bow holder or hanger is relatively complicated. Existing bow holders and hangers often fasten to or hang from a tree, which can be detrimental to the tree. Also, many bow holders and hangers are holding or hanging a bow in such a way that excessive movement is required by a hunter to reach for and then remove the bow. Deer are alerted by movement, so minimizing movement to reach a bow is desirable. Also, many existing bow holders and hangers install on a tree stand in locations inconvenient for the hunter. Some existing bow holders require altering the tree stand for mounting the bow holder. Also, some bow holders require attachments mounted on the bow itself for the bow holder to secure the bow to a stand.
As will be seen in the subsequent description, the preferred embodiment of the present invention overcomes these and other shortcomings of exisitng bow holders and hangers.